


the fox

by montecarlos



Series: Howl [7]
Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foxes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, M/M, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Only, it’s not his own reflection. A small black fox stares back at him with wide, brown eyes - his eyes - and panic seizes at his chest. That’s him. He’s a fox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Without the usual suspects, this fic would not exist and the world would be a sad place. So thank you for believing in me.  
> In this story, the idea of foxes and kitsunes are introduced - but the mythology is something I'm still yet to explore but look out for future fics where we do this. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Sean feels the tiredness seep into his bones as he locks the last cage in the clinic. Fernando is away for a few days - spending a few days with his mates - so it falls to Sean to make sure that the clinic is still ticking over. He checks his phone one last time, spotting a text message from Antonio about picking up some Thai food on his way home as he pulls the key out of the lock and hangs it up on his belt. The clinic is quiet - most of the animals are fast asleep, their snores filling the room. However, a sudden scream fills the air and it makes the hairs on the back of Sean’s neck stand on end.  
  
His brow furrows as he tries to work out what the noise was, before he hears it again. It’s almost like a shriek. He reasons that it’s close to Halloween, that there’s plenty of kids hanging around to make those sort of dumb noises - but it sounded _ real _ . He tentatively moves over to the back door of the clinic where he’s certain the noise came from and tugs open the handle. The door creaks on its hinges -  tearing through the quiet night - as something brushes past his legs with a snarl.    
  
Sean finds himself face to face with a small, snarling fox - its dark coat is matted and dull. It’s small, smaller than Antonio, but its eyes are a deep violet colour. It’s unlike any fox that Sean has ever seen before. It lets out another howl - low and deep, its jaw pulled back into a snarl. Sean spots the blood on its side, dark and wet against its matted coat. It drips down onto the tiles that he’s just cleaned but none of that matters to him right now. There’s an animal in distress, snarling and frightened in front of him. He drops down to his knees, his eyes roving over the dark coat of the fox - it looks so much like a miniature version of Alex. The fox’s hackles drop ever so slightly - but its teeth remain pulled back, spittle dripping from its mouth. Its violet eyes fix on Sean. He doesn’t know why he does it - lifts his hand out, as though inviting the fox to brush against him. The fox stays where it is, its eyes still roving over Sean.    
  
“It’s okay,” Sean whispers, coaxing the small creature closer.  
  
But the fox doesn’t settle at his words - its hackles still raised, its eyes still fixed on him.  
  
“It’s okay, little one. I won’t hurt you,” He whispers, his hand still poised and still.  
  
The fox’s violet eyes narrow at the sight of his hand before it cautiously moves forward. Its snout bumps his hand and he smiles at how soft the fur is. He strokes the fur carefully, using the opportunity to probe at the fur he can see. It’s clear the fox is suffering from mange - he can see that from the dry patches of skin underneath the matted fur. The fox, however, sinks into his touch - its violet eyes slide shut as it presses his face against Sean’s hand. Sean feels the smile spread over his face as the fox nuzzles at his hand, a small purr emitting from its small body.   
  
“See? I said I wouldn’t hurt you,” Sean whispers quietly, his fingers rubbing over the matted fur around the foxes neck.  
  
“You remind me of Tonio actually,” He says softly, looking at the foxes violet eyes.  
  
They unnerve him somewhat - he can’t put his hand on why he thinks they look familiar, why they look _ different _ . The fox begins to relax under his firm but gentle touch, purring contentedly as it bumps its face against Sean. Sean probes over the fur, takes the time to examine the foxes eyes and snout for any signs of infection. The noises emitting from the fox make him think of his own wolf - of Antonio when he curls up and snuffles at Sean sleepily from his favourite blanket. The thought of Antonio reminds Sean that he needs to text the wolf back, but he makes the mistake of pushing his free hand towards the pocket of his labcoat and the fox stiffens at that moment, its violet eyes flying open and fixing on Sean. Sean is about to persuade the fox that everything is okay but suddenly, its lips curve into a snarl and it lurches forward. His teeth curl around Sean’s wrist, ripping into the tanned skin. Sean shouts out at the sensation, yanking his arm away as the dark red blood drips down his skin. It hurts. It really hurts, he thinks, surveying the teeth marks in his arm, glancing over the blood that is dripping onto the tiles of the clinic. The fox backs away, another snarl on its lips, its eyes glow bright purple.    
  
“What the-” Sean begins as the fox bolts for the open window, its matted dark tail disappearing through the opening.    
  
As he watches the blood drip down over his wrist, a strange sensation washes over him - it’s almost like an ache, he thinks. A drop of blood falls from his wrist and hits the floor as he feels himself grow dizzy and heavy. The world tilts and spins and Sean feels his eyes grow heavy, feels himself pitch forward. Pain smashes through his body as he feels his clothes fall away from him, feels himself grow smaller. He calls out in pain but nothing but a low scream brushes past his lips. He doesn’t remember much of what happens next, it’s all very much a blur - his clothes fall away, his labcoat crumples on the floor of the clinic.    
  
He wakes up what seems like a few minutes later by his phone frantically buzzing - he stands up, scrambling to his legs - only to feel like something is very wrong. He’s smaller than he was before, he can barely stand up and his vision is slightly muted. The world still tilts a little and he appears to be standing on top of his labcoat - it lays crumpled up on the floor, the distinctive ringtone he’s given to Antonio blaring out. He huffs a little under his breath, a low whine emitting from his lips. Antonio will worry about him, he was supposed to have left the clinic ages ago to pick up the Thai food. Cursing under his breath, he panics - the only thing on his mind is Antonio - he barely notices that he’s not wearing clothes anymore, that he’s not Sean anymore. He’s overwhelmed by the smells and sounds around him. He can barely walk - he thinks about animal bites, wonders if there’s a disease which can affect a human so quickly. He draws a blank. Suddenly, a strange smell overwhelms him - it smells urgent, dangerous and it’s moving closer. Unable to keep the whimper from leaving his lips, he can’t stop himself bolting through the window the fox left through. It’s hard to navigate - he can still barely walk and everything seems wrong, everything seems so much bigger - but he finds himself drawn to the darkness of the woods.    
  
Sean runs and runs, paying no attention to where he is going - his focus is solely on the smell, on getting away from the smell. He continues moving through the woods, feet scrambling over the rocks and the sticky moss that coat the forest floor. The smell seems to subside, replaced by another which seems more familiar to Sean. It’s almost like the smell of fresh coffee, he thinks, as he keeps moving towards it. He approaches the lake in the middle of the woods - it’s a place he knows well, having visited it countless times with the pack. He’s drawn to the water’s edge and approaches it tentatively. A whine emits from his throat as he reaches the edge and peers at his own reflection.     
  
Only, it’s not his own reflection. A small black fox stares back at him with wide, brown eyes -  _ his  _ eyes - and panic seizes at his chest. That’s  _ him _ . He’s a  _ fox _ .    
  


* * *

  
  
His ears fold back at the sight of himself and the most pitiful whine presses itself from his lips. He tries to make sense of what happened to him - he was bitten by a fox with strange eyes and now, he appears to  _ be one _ .  He continues to survey himself in the still water before him, his heart slamming against his ribcage. The smell gets stronger and stronger - it seems to be moving closer to him. He whines again and tries to think about what to do. He’s left his phone back at the clinic, along with everyone’s number on there that could help him - not that he could dial the numbers with his paws. He thinks about the last time he ended up getting himself into trouble, about the talk that he and Alex had had after the drunken incident between him and Antonio. Alex had cupped his cheeks and whispered that he would always find Sean, that Sean would always be a part of his pack.    
  
“I’ll always find you,” Alex had whispered against the shell of his ear.    
  
Sean finds himself whining lowly in his throat at the memory. He knows that the pack will be worrying, that the bonds they have formed with Sean will have cut out with his transformation. Foxes and wolves aren’t supposed to co-exist together. He worries about Antonio, wonders if the small wolf is still calling Sean’s phone, his chest flooding with panic as the bond flared and cut out. He wonders if Alex is already combing the woods with Pierre and Stoffel, if Richie has popped open another bottle of beer. The reflection before him seems to blur before his eyes and everything tilts again. The last thought he has is of Antonio and his pack before he hits the forest floor, limbs sprawling over the leaves as everything goes black.    
  


* * *

  
  
He wakes up to a cold nose pressing itself all over his fur. The familiar smell - the one of coffee is heavy in the air - and Sean blinks open his eyes to find a familiar pair of dark red eyes staring back at him.   
  
Alex.    
  
He opens his mouth to speak - but another pitiful whine comes out. He feels weak and helpless, can barely lift his head up as Alex noses at his fur with interest, barking out to what presumably is the rest of the pack behind him.    
  
_ It’s nothing but a stupid fox.  _ Alex’s voice fills his head, but he’s not used to such disdain in the alpha’s tone. He whines under his breath, trying to force Alex to listen but the wet nose continues to probe him.    
  
“Alex, there’s nothing at the clinic except his labcoat and a few drops of blood on the floor,” Pierre’s voice cuts through his ragged breathes and he wants to cry at the sight of his alpha in human form, clearly wrapped up in one of Stoffel’s large oversized jumpers. “What is that?”   
  
_ Just a fox. I don’t know what it’s doing in my territory. I should kill it.  _ __  
__  
Sean feels the panic suddenly flood his chest at Alex’s words, his body quivering at the tone. Alex doesn’t know who he is, he doesn’t realise that he’s nosing at Sean. His dark red eyes look menacing in the dim moonlight.    
  
“You can’t kill it, Lex,” Pierre whispers, scandalised. “It’s just an innocent animal,”   
  
_ It’s not an innocent animal. This is a kitsune. It’s evil, has more power than you ever imagined. It’s not merely an innocent animal, Pear. This thing could kill all of us.  _ __  
__  
“It’s weaker than a kitten,” Pierre says, his eyes scanning over the small fox shivering against Alex’s nose. “It couldn’t kill a moth right now....besides, it’s Sean that we have to worry about,”   
  
Sean yelps at his name and Alex’s dark red eyes narrow, his nose pushing at the fox. He’s rougher than he needs to be - his snout bumping against the slighter one of the black quivering ball. Sean closes his eyes, whines and wills Alex to listen to him. Alex’s nose snuffles into the crook of Sean’s neck and he freezes as he takes in a familiar scent. A growl rips itself from his throat as Alex’s mouth closes around the scruff of his neck and he twists in the black wolves hold.    
  
“Lex, stop it!” Pierre calls out, his voice tinged with horror. “Let go of it! What’s it done to you?”   
  
_ It smells like Sean.  _ Alex hisses, his eyes glowing red with anger.  _ It’s done something to him, I know it.  _ __  
__  
“Calm down! How can that tiny thing have done anything to Sean?” Pierre says, moving towards the alpha. Sean cries out in pain as Alex’s teeth scrape over his neck, as he rags his small, battered body around. “There’s probably an explanation for all this,”    
  
_ Sean is in trouble. His blood is all over the floor in the clinic and this rat turns up smelling just like my packmate. What do you want me to do?  _ Sean screams, pain rushing through one of his legs. It hurts - he never associated Alex with pain, twisting against his alpha’s mouth.  __  
__  
“Calm down,” Pierre snaps, ripping the squirming small fox from his alpha’s mouth gently. Sean sinks into Pierre’s warm arms, whimpering and shaking with fear as he’s hit with the intensity of Alex’s dark scarlet eyes glaring at him. “This creature has done nothing wrong,”   
  
He’s answered with nothing but Alex’s growl but Pierre’s eyes flash dark red at the noise and his hands tighten around Sean’s smaller body, his thumb stroking over the soft fur. “We will find Sean, don’t worry,” He says as his attention turns to the small fox cradled in his arms. Its small, dark snout is velvet soft against the crook of his arm, its eyes - somehow familiar - keep opening and closing, the small creature’s heart thudding against its chest.    
  
“Calm down, little one,” He finds himself murmuring, stroking over one of the fox’s ears. It flicks lightly against his fingers, its muzzle furrowing at the touch. His eyes rove over its small body before they pause at one of its legs. It’s slightly bent at an angle and it looks painful - his fingers run over it carefully but it proves to be a mistake as a scream erupts from Sean.    
  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Pierre mutters as the fox screams again, twisting against his arms. Its tiny, sharp claws dig into his soft skin - it draws blood- but none of that matters to Pierre. Alex growls at the marks but Pierre silences him with a deep red glare. “Stop with the alpha bullshit. This fox is scared and in pain, you must have jarred its leg when you snatched it up,”   
  
Alex doesn’t reply. His eyes remain fixed on the small, quivering fox in Pierre’s bloody arms. Another growl erupts from him as Pierre announces he’s taking the animal to Fernando. Pierre surveys him with the look - dark scarlet eyes fixed on his fellow alpha.    
  
“He’s hurt. The rest of our pack and Ollie’s pack are searching for Sean,”    
  
__ Sean is our priority. We should leave this thing to die.    
  
Pierre ignores his comment, Sean notes, his arms curling further around his small, cold body. He feels his eyes close once more, exhausted from his transformation and finds himself curled up against Pierre’s jacket. A car door slams, harder than usual and Sean startles at the noise. It’s louder with his new ears, pain shoots through his leg once more as he jars it and he lets out a low scream. He fades in and out of pain-riddled sleep, Pierre’s fingers are soft and stable against the fur on the back of his neck.    
  


* * *

  
  
“We’re going to Fernando’s,” Alex’s voice cuts through the numbness.    
  
Sean awakens a few times - he remembers flashes of the journey back to Fernando’s - the smell of Pierre’s soft grey hoodie against his fur, Alex gritting his teeth as his fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. He remembers Pierre holding him carefully, his thumb stroking over the fur gently as though to soothe his fox before he sinks back in the numbness of sleep.    
  
He snaps awake again as a familiar scent washes over him. He smells the scent of Fernando - of warmth, of home and of spices - before he sees the ruffled alpha. He’s shirtless and his hair is mussed from what presumably is his mate’s playing. Jenson emerges from the duvet at the side of the bedraggled alpha, Mark grumbling as his own head pops up with his own mop of messy hair shining in the light.    
  
“You better have a bloody good reason for this,” Fernando mutters under his breath, his red eyes gleaming wildly.    
  
“What are you doing?” Pierre asks, his eyes snapping between the wolves.    
  
“What does it look like we’re doing, cub? We’re getting acquainted,” Fernando growls, pushing a hand through his hair. Pierre notices the bruise against Fernando’s tanned skin and feels the blush flood his cheeks before he remembers the fox still curled in his arms. Fernando’s eyes fall from Pierre to the bundle in his arms and his eyes narrow.    
  
The fox seems to come to life at Fernando’s gaze and squirms against Pierre’s hold, his claws digging into the soft skin as a small wail tears itself from its lips and Fernando cocks his head. The fox lets out a low pitiful howl, struggling against Pierre.    
  
“Why does that fox smell like Sean?” He asks with a furrowed brow. “And he’s screaming my name-”    
  
“You speak fox?” Alex asks incredulously. “Like you can understand it?”   
  
“Of course he can, he’s ancient,” Jenson jokes, only to get slapped lightly in the chest by a slightly annoyed Fernando. “He can speak ten languages, such a talented tongue-”   
  
Fernando’s cheek colour pink at his mate’s words. But their exchange is drowned out by the fox screaming again - it’s an awful sound that drifts through the air and makes the hairs on their necks stand up - but Fernando turns white at the noise and stiffens, his eyes locked on the fox’s brown ones.    
  
“....Sean?” He whispers, his tone full of disbelief.    
  


* * *

  
  
Sean feels the relief sink over him as he calls out the one thing that he knows will make Fernando stand to attention. It works as the alpha’s dark red eyes snap onto his form and don’t waver. Sean whines under his breath, a thread of pain slams through him as his leg is joustled against Pierre’s arm. He screams out at the pain - it’s white hot, it hurts, seems to hurt more as a fox than it does as a human. Pierre’s arms offer little comfort and Sean feels another scream bubble past his throat. He wonders if this is what silver feels like to Antonio, what it feels like to Alex when one of them is upset. The pain blisters as he suddenly realises that he’s not enveloped by Pierre’s arms any longer and Fernando’s warm, weathered hands are slowly probing over his leg.    
  
_ It’s okay. _ Fernando pushes warmth and affection down into him and he feels his body relax. A small groan pushes from between his mouth as the dizziness washes over him again. The pain crackles through him whenever Fernando’s hand brushes over his leg. Another pitiful scream pushes its way through him and even Alex winces.  _ It’s okay, little cachorro. You’re safe with me. You’re always safe.  _ __  
__  
Sean believes him. He can feel the pain subside a little and the dizziness fades. He probes at his weak bonds he had as a human to the rest of his pack - tries to brush over Alex’s mind only for the door to slam shut.    
  
“Sean is still missing,” Alex grounds out, his tone still one of anger. His red eyes flash as they look down at the small fox in Fernando’s arms. “I don’t have time to mess around with a fox,”   
  
“This is Sean,” Fernando says calmly. “This is your beta,”   
  
“My beta is not a fox!” Alex explodes, his lips curving into a snarl. “I know my beta! I know Sean! I’d have known if he was a fox all this time!” His cheeks turn pink with anger, his eyes gleam deep scarlet. Sean feels a whine brush past his lips at his alpha’s anger.   
  
Fernando fixes the young alpha with a glare. “This is Sean, I swear on Jenson and Mark’s life. I don’t know what happened, but he’s a fox now,” He says calmly as Pierre moves closer to the fox still curled up in Fernando’s arms.    
  
“Sean?” He whispers. 

The foxes head slowly rises and Pierre is met with brown eyes that flash purple every few seconds. They’re beautiful. Sean’s snout bumps slowly against Pierre’s head - the fur is silky soft, Pierre notes, as his face moves towards Pierre’s wrist. A small pink tongue emerges from his mouth and he licks over Pierre’s pulse. The room goes silent. Alex’s red eyes are fixed on the small fox licking over Pierre’s wrist. It’s a sign - it’s a term of endearment that only someone in their pack would know. Alex’s face softens at the sight of the tiny creature’s tongue lapping over Pierre’s wrist and that’s when the realisation hits him. _ It’s Sean. It’s his beta. _ __  
__  
Alex suddenly stands up, his face pale and stricken as he takes in the sight of Sean bundled up, his eyes fixed on Sean’s small dark leg poking out at an odd angle. He did that. He did that to his own beta. You’re a monster. His brain tells him as a whine rips itself from his throat, his hands fisting into his hair. It’s not until he finds himself leaving the room and collapsing outside, that he realises that there’s tears falling down his cheeks. He tugs on his hair, fighting the urge to shift into his wolf form. He can feel the rest of his pack - all probing gently, all sending their love and concern down their bonds but Alex pushes them all away. He doesn’t deserve them.   
  
He seems to stay there for what seems like an eternity - replaying the curl of hurt that erupted from the fox, replaying his bent leg and the pain reflected in his eyes. He promised Fernando. He promised that he would ensure no harm would come to the human. But he broke his promise. He hurt Sean. He hurt his human. The tears continue to fall down his face slowly, the pain seeping out of his pores as he thinks about the foxes screams. He’s so far in his own thoughts that he doesn’t realise that the door has opened slightly. He doesn’t see the small fox slowly limping over to his alpha, eyes fixed on Alex.   
  
He feels a small, damp nose probing at his wrist and he looks down to see Sean, still in his fox form, standing in front of him. Sean noses at his skin, whining under his breath. Alex finds himself glancing at Sean - at his glossy, black coat, at the tiny white tip on his bushy tail, at his beautiful dark purple eyes meeting Alex’s dark red ones. Sean has something gripped in his mouth and it falls away into Alex’s lap. It’s a photograph - a photograph of them when they were younger. They’re both small with messy hair, Sean curled up on Alex with his long, lanky legs thrown over the older boy, giggling into his neck. It’s one of Alex’s favourite photographs of them - back when they were young and innocent, when they didn’t have anything to worry about.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers, a tear falling down his cheek as his hand moves to fist into the soft dark fur of Sean’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Sean. I just...I was scared,”   
  
Sean doesn’t respond, he just bumps his snout against Alex’s hand, his tongue moving to ghost over his wrist. “I just...I thought you had lied and that really hurt. I just...I panicked because I always imagined you as a wolf, as a wolf by mine and Antonio’s side,”   
  
Sean whines at the mention of the beta. “And I always said I’d never hurt you,” Alex continues, feeling the tears drop down his cheeks. “I’m sorry for hurting you-”    
  
Sean’s ears fold back and he emits a low pitched whine, his tongue darting over Alex’s pulse. Alex’s hands stroke over the soft fur, careful to avoid his back leg, strapped up in a splint by Fernando. It looks comical and usually, Alex would laugh, but seeing the white bandage wrapped over the dark fur coat looks strange and it hurts knowing that he’s the cause. As though Sean can hear his thoughts, he rubs his face over Alex’s arm, rubbing his scent deep into his alpha. “I’m so sorry, I hope you can forgive me,” Alex whispers.    
  
Sean barks once as though to say that all is forgiven but Alex says nothing else as he leans in, cups the small fox face in his large hands and stares into the beautiful purple eyes. They seem to glitter back at him. His thumb strokes over the soft fur as the fox and the alpha lock eyes - purple on dark red. “I have you,” Alex whispers, nodding once. “I’ll never lose you again, Sean,”   
  
Sean believes him. He’s always believed every word Alex has ever said.    
  


* * *

  
  
They seem to stay there for hours, Alex’s hand still held in the soft scruff of Sean’s neck. Alex whispers soothing words to his fox, to his beta and feels Sean relax against his hold, his purple eyes sliding shut. He’s exhausted from his transformation and his head keeps dropping forward, his tail curled around his small body. However, as Alex is stroking over the soft fur behind Sean’s ear - he feels the fox tense and his head whip up, eyes trained on the door.    
  
Alex immediately goes into alpha mode, a snarl brushing over his lips as he folds himself in front of Sean. However, as the footsteps move closer, the scent moves nearer and Alex notes the scent of poppies and roses hanging in the air. He curses himself - in his panic, he’d forgotten to phone Stoffel and Antonio about the small fox currently sitting in his arms. The smell of hibiscus hangs in the air as the door slowly opens and Antonio appears into view. It’s surprising to Alex to see his beta still in his human form - when he panics, he usually reverts to his wolf - but he’s stayed as a human, evident by the twigs still sticking in his mussed, messy hair.    
  
His blue eyes fix on the small fox behind Alex before they narrow, trying to take in the scent, the scent that seems so familiar. He moves closer, his eyes flashing between green and bright blue as he takes in the sight of the small fox curled up against Alex.    
  
“Tonio-” Alex begins, softly. “It’s-”    
  
But the words fall away. “Sean?” Antonio whispers, his hand moving out to brush against the fur, to measure how soft it is. Sean whines at the sound of the beta’s voice, his face pushing against Antonio’s hand. “Sean, is that really you?” Antonio whispers in wonder, all panic and confusion gone for the moment. He will seek answers from Fernando and Alex later, but right now, he’s happy to be in the company of his favourite person in the entire world.    
  
Sean’s tongue darts out to brush over Antonio’s wrist, which forces a large smile over the beta’s face. “I can’t believe this, you’re-” He pauses, giggling. Sean’s tongue tickles his skin. “You’re actually like this, this is  _ you _ ,”   
  
Sean’s tongue brushes over his pulse one last time before the fox pulls away, yawning widely and blinking his eyes. Purple meets green - which soon flares to the bright blue of Antonio’s wolf - and Antonio smiles at the sight. His hands focus on rubbing over the thick, soft fur and soon, Sean is half slumped on Alex and half on Antonio - the former rubbing his tummy and the latter rubbing his ears. Sean moves up unevenly on his new paws, licking Alex’s face first which draws a smile from the alpha. He then proceeds to lick Antonio’s face, his tongue brushing over the older beta’s cheeks, which makes him giggle with delight, his hands wrapping over Sean’s small body. Sean calls out in happiness, the howls vibrating through his entire body.    
  
However, Sean soon tires from the exertion and curls up as small as he can fit in Antonio’s lap, his chest slowly rising and falling as his eyes slide closed. Antonio watches Sean slowly drift into sleep, his hands moving slowly over the fur.    
  
“I love you too,” He whispers fondly. “I understood every word,”   
  
“You speak  _ fox _ ?” Alex says with a raised eyebrow.    
  
But Antonio doesn’t answer, his green eyes are fixed on the sleeping fox in his lap and nothing else matters to him in that moment.    
  
Nothing but Sean. 


End file.
